


cool, calm, collected

by thefrontbottoms



Series: mini sellachich fics [3]
Category: The Front Bottoms
Genre: High School, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefrontbottoms/pseuds/thefrontbottoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian loves these shitty parties and he loves the way he can meet people at them, he loves that an aquantence can become so special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cool, calm, collected

**Author's Note:**

> yeah okay this sucks tbh but the title is from the weekend by modern baseball

The house was booming with underage kids and music blaring from shitty speakers that could give out at any moment, but somehow kept going strong. They were invincible and Brian wanted to be them. He could see himself as a ten year old stereo system. It'd be a nice way to live. The burn in his eyes and the warmth of his body added to the affect of it all, made him feel like an author who beat depression and only wrote beautiful things. He lived for these parties, he cherished times like this. 

He was making his way to the kitchen for another beer when he noticed some people in the back yard. It was a warm August night, the kind you always remember even though nothing really significant happened. Brian popped open his beer and headed out the door, taking a seat on an old porch swing. It wasn't long before he felt someone take a seat next to him. The swing jostled a bit and caused some of Brian's beer to slosh around. He glanced at the boy next to him, only to realize that he knew him. It was his friend Brian's brother, Mat.

He watched from the corner of his eye as Mat lit up a joint and breathed in the smoke. He held his lungs and looked over at Brian. Smiling, he held the joint out to his brother's friend to say he could take a hit if he wanted.

Brian gladly accepted. They sat silently, not saying anything, just taking turns smoking. It wasn't until they finished and started to feel the high that either spoke up.

"I hate not doing shit. Like, okay tonight is a beautiful night and I'm getting stoned at a party, surrounded by people who I barely know. I mean, I don't mind the stoned part, that's fine, but I want to be doing something. You know?"

"What do you wanna do, Mat?" Brian found himself smiling a little even though he wasn't quite sure why. 

"I want-", Mat paused to think for a second, "I want to like, I don't know, break into an abandoned building. All that teenage movie shit. That's what I want to do." Mat was smiling, his voice passionate yet calm. 

"Well, Matty, let's go. Don't tell your brother I'm encouraging you." He stood up and grabbed Mat's hand, pulling him off the old swing. "Let's do some teenage movie shit."

They left the party, heading to those shady downtown areas full of empty buildings and trouble to find. It wasn't a long walk and they arrived within minutes, standing outside an old warehouse. Brian and Mat circled the building, looking for an easy way to slip inside. 

"Hey, dude, right here." Brian pointed to a busted out window. It was a little high, but with Brian's help Mat would be able to get inside. He lifted up the younger boy and helped him through the window, climbing in right after.

It was dark and they couldn't see much, so they just sat there on the floor and talked. It wasn't really the teenage movie shit they were looking for, but it was the teenage movie shit they needed. The two had known each other for a while, thanks to Mat's brother, but they never hung out like this. 

"I just really like the summer. It makes things feel nicer, you know? I like to write about the summer a lot. It's a good time."

Mat nodded. "I like it a lot, too." 

Brian smiled into the darkness. "You're really cool, Mat. You're a good listener."

"Thanks." There was a light blush across his cheeks, thankfully is was too dark for Brian to notice. "You're really cool, too."

They sat in a lot comfortable silence for a few minutes. Nobody said anything because nobody had to. It was peaceful. Mat felt Brian shift next to him and take a deep breath.

"Mat, can I ask you a question? You don't have to answer if you don't feel comfortable."

"Uh, yeah. Go ahead." Mat's heart was beating fast, like when you do something you aren't supposed to and you think you're about to get caught. It didn't make sense as to why it was pounding that way; he thought that maybe it was because he had no idea what could come out of Brian's mouth. 

"Okay- um, alright. Do- do you like guys?"

That not what Mat expected. His face went red and hot in an instant. He had to clear his throat a couple times before he could talk. "Uh, I'm not really sure? I mean like, I've , uh, thought about it, but I don't know. Why?"

Brian took a deep breath again, trying to build up all of the courage he could. "Could I kiss you?" 

Mat's cheeks flared a bright red. "Yes- No- I mean- Yes, you can kiss me."

They both leaned in, shaky and eyes closed. It wasn't long, just a small little kiss. They pulled apart, both blushing and smiling. It was a beautiful moment, a small, beautiful moment.

"Do you wanna go out sometime? Like out for coffee or something?" Mat played with his hands, nervous to ask. He knew his brother would have shit to say, going on a date with his brother's best friend.

"Yeah, that'd be nice." Brian nodded, his smile hurting his face.

Mat laughed a little, smiling wide. "My brother's gonna say some shit. He didn't even want me being friends with you."

Brian laughed loudly at this. "God, whatever. I'll deal with him, okay?"

"Actually, I don't think I'm gonna tell him. He doesn't even know I'm like into guys. So, yeah, can this be a secret?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course! Definitely, whatever makes you comfortable."

Mat smiled again, he was doing a lot of that tonight. "Thanks."

They sat there together for a while longer before finally deciding to walk back to the party. It was still going strong and they stayed near each other the rest of the night.


End file.
